User blog:HanataSanchou/Chapter 804 - Minks In Mokomo
Surprised I didn't already see a few blogs for this, but I guess that means they're all gonna post at the same time as me lol. Either way, the crew has OFFICIALLY made it to Zou......well minus Kin'emon & Kanjuro. Our surprise dropping from the sky turns out to be a frickin Monkey in a full suit and top hat. A 3rd voice which it makes sense to assume is him advises against "unauthorized entry", so he was perhaps one of the entry way guards and/or perhaps even this "Bariete" fellow that Carrot mentioned. Speaking of, Carrot refers the group as "Lesser Minks", in my opinion implying the Minks may have some kind of superiority complex over humans. It would certainly make things pretty interesting, its kinda typical for the protagonists to have to win the country over in some form or fashion. If isn't because because they're pirates, I definitely think it'll serve as an interesting plot point as we learn about more about why they've avoided humans. I mean there is ya know......selling them at the Auction House and what not..... That aside though, the journey has begun and Zou seems to be pretty battle-torn recently. The area of Zou we saw in 795 with the Twrily Brow crew looks completely different than where Luffy and the crew is currently, and I doubt theres a volcano that big in the middle of this "Whale Forest" that we saw on the other side of town. Someone's busted through the door, and left quite a path of destruction in their wake (which probably includes kicking the monkey guy off lol) and that doesn't seem like our Twirly Brow crew's style. Our antogonist perhaps? Also, Carrot doesn't appear to be a high-level member of the Mink tribe by any means, but it looked like she forced Zoro to use Buso Haki against her blow. Is that little girl really THAT strong? If so, I can't wait to see the arc REALLY get going. I give this chapter a 9/10 honestly, its got me so pumped for whats going to unfold next. But as an introductory chapter, naturally we are left with more questions than answers: Heart Pirates: Where are they exactly?! They've been there a little too long to still be "intruders" at this point. Twirly Brows: Again, where they were at doesn't look like it could be this Whale's Forest, but this chapter now begs the question, WHY IN THE HECK does this Mink chick have Nami's old outfit? For her to already be wearing Nami's clothes that makes it a little hard for me to believe the Twirly Brows are the intruders eitther......and who were they trying to save? And from what? In 795 Chopper said we can still save "THEM", so I think there's more than just this little reindeer girl. In either case, I see this being a HUGE arc for Chopper. The Mink: It seems pretty clear that they're far from pushovers at this point, but just who are they and what are the dynamics of their race? Do they look down on the ones that become pirates? Do they have some kind of working relationship with Kaido? The alligator like creature that the Mink in Nami's clothes was riding looks exactly like the one Kaido's crewmember was riding in 795....Kaido has a connection to this place somehow, he could be trying to take over and get them involved in his war? Can't wait to find out. The Samurai & The Ninja: Didn't surprise me at all that they get knocked off and re-added to the story later. Kanjuro noted that the "Tetete" or whatever noise they heard sounded like Raizo, so perhaps he something do with the monkey flying down as they were getting there. I think Oda wants to introduce Raizo to us separately, because he's going to be so untraditional, and it'll be funny to watch the crew have to figure out that its him rather than be told explicity by the samurai. Either way, we're finally gonna find out what the heck their mission is. Which is perfect, because I feel like Zou is gonna be a setup arc for Wano. Thoughs on the chapter? Category:Blog posts